


There's a Light (When My Baby's in My Arms)

by roosterbox



Series: Just You and Me and Nothing More [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterbox/pseuds/roosterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of Erik and Charles' private vacation.  </p>
<p>Featuring post-engagement euphoria and slow, tender morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Light (When My Baby's in My Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Some more fluffy old!Cherik for you!
> 
> I still don't quite know how much I'm gonna write for this 'verse, but as long as the boys keep talking I'll keep writing.
> 
> Please enjoy!

On the third morning of their self-imposed exile Charles woke first. He blinked, feeling a strange warmth emanating from the sunbeam on his hand. The curtains were drawn shut, but even still a tiny sliver of light managed to sneak through. It wasn’t the source of the heat though.

It had been hours - almost a full twenty-four - since Erik had slipped the ring onto Charles’ finger. The ring that had been nearly sixty years in the making. And yet, Charles could still feel the metal faintly humming. As if it were alive, and expressing its own contentment with the situation.

The other man in the bed shifted, jostling his partner a little, but did not wake. Good. He needed the rest. Both of them did. After all, they had been quite…vigorous in their post-engagement celebrations.

_Poor Erik,_ Charles couldn’t help but smile. _I think you and I are getting a bit too old for that sort of thing._

One grey-blue eye cracked open. _Says who?_

“Shh, my love. It’s still early yet.” _Don’t even think that I’m going to rise to your challenge, dearest._ Charles glanced down. _And it looks like you’re not either._ He laughed at the sudden wave of indignation from Erik.

“Not a slight to your manhood, I assure you. But I think we may have worn each other out yesterday.”

“Maybe YOU did.” With a growl, Erik rose up until he hovered over Charles. “But seeing you like this, I think I can manage another round.” He trailed kisses along Charles’ throat. “So beautiful,” a gentle suckle on the pulse point behind an ear drew a sharp gasp from the other man. “So at ease.” His voice lowered with each affirmation, every word going straight through Charles, to every part of his body he could still feel.

With his mouth just a hairsbreadth from Charles’, Erik whispered.

“So mine.”

The younger man let out a needy groan. An insistent hand grabbed at Erik’s hair and pulled down. Their lips met, but they kissed languidly, savoring each sound, each slight variation in movement and pressure. And, despite what he’d said earlier, Charles was pleased to feel a burgeoning hardness against him.

“It would seem that I stand corrected,” he said when they parted for a quick breath. Erik raised an eyebrow.

“Can you really blame me?” He reached down between them to Charles’ groin, stroking the hardening cock he found there.

_Enough talk_ , Charles projected. He drew his lover close. _I need you, Erik._

_I’m here, Charles._

When they were younger, still as innocent as the children they taught, they hadn’t had a lot of time for such things. Too much happening at once, with Cuba, the kids’ training, and Shaw. A quick shag in the evenings after their chess games, or an afternoon fuck while the others were preoccupied elsewhere. But those days were long gone.

They made love slowly in the rising sunlight. Erik held onto a pale thigh as he thrust forward, letting out a low moan. Those short nails, always so delicately trimmed, dug into his back, trying somehow to pull him closer. _Erik, please._

There was no rush. No one to answer to. Nothing mattered anymore. Only Erik. Only Charles.

When they came together, Charles felt as if the earth had shifted on its axis. He could sense a slight tingling sensation where Erik was still buried inside him. His partner let out a final exhausted groan and collapsed atop him.

“I love you,” Charles breathed, tangling fingers in sweat-damped hair.

Erik tucked his head under Charles’ chin. He didn’t speak, seemed incapable of it, but the waves of euphoric bliss he was sending were answer enough. They laid in contented silence, neither moving an inch for several moments, but Erik shifted slightly as his softening cock slipped free. He raised his head.

_What time is it?_

_Still too early_ , Charles thought, dragging the other man’s head back down to his chest. _Just rest awhile here with me, liebling._ He felt Erik smirk against his skin.

_I love hearing you say that, Charles._

_I know._ Charles kissed his hair, uncaring of its wetness. The telepath felt his own eyes closing.  _You’ll be here when I wake up, won’t you?_

The thought was teasing, meant in light jest. But as he drifted off, he heard Erik’s murmured reply.

“Always, meine schatz.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"It's not in my past to presume_   
_Love can keep on moving in both directions_   
_How to be happy and true_   
_Is the quest we're taking on together_   
_There's a light_   
_When my baby's in my arms_   
_And I know [he's] reached my heart_   
_In thin air..."_

Pearl Jam - **Thin Air**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, comment and let me know!
> 
> Got a tumblr? If you want, you can follow me [right here](http://roosterbox.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
